footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017–18 Liga II
| competition = Liga II | season = 2017–18 | teams = 20 | promoted = | relegated = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | highest_scoring = | matches_played = | total_goals = | prev_season = 2016–17 | next_season = 2018–19 }} The 2017–18 Liga II will be the 78th season of the Liga II, the second tier of the Romanian football league system. A total of 20 teams will contest the league. It will be the second Liga II season with a single series. The season will be played in a round-robin tournament. The first two teams will be promoted to Liga I at the end of the season and the third-placed team will play a play-off match against the 12th-placed team from Liga I. The last five teams will be relegated to Liga III. Team changes To Liga II Promoted from Liga III * Știința Miroslava * Metaloglobus București * SCM Pitești * Ripensia Timișoara * Hermannstadt Relegated from Liga I * Pandurii Târgu Jiu * Târgu Mureș From Liga II Relegated to Liga III * Râmnicu Vâlcea * Unirea Tărlungeni * Berceni * Șoimii Pâncota Promoted to Liga I * Juventus București * Sepsi Sfântu Gheorghe Excluded teams After the end of the last season, Brașov was dissolved. Teams spared from relegation Metalul Reșița was spared from relegation due to withdrawal of Brașov. Renamed teams SCM Pitești bought FC Argeș brand and was renamed as Argeș Pitești. Stadia by capacity Personnel and kits Note: Flags indicate national team as has been defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players and Managers may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. } | Joma | Regata |- | Dacia Unirea Brăila | Alin Pânzaru | Laurențiu Ivan | Joma | Comision Trade |- | Dunărea Călărași | | Cezar Lungu | Jako | Condorul, Prosol |- | Foresta Suceava | | | Givova | Primăria Suceava |- | Hermannstadt | | Răzvan Dâlbea | Adidas | Primăria Sibiu, Natur House |- | Luceafărul Oradea | | Constantin Roșu | Adidas | — |- | Metaloglobus București | | Ștefan Stângă | Jako | — |- | Metalul Reșița | Mihai Stoica | Cristian Munteanu | Nike | — |- | Mioveni | | Roberto Ayza | Joma | Primăria Mioveni |- | Olimpia Satu Mare | | Tibor Selymes | Cosmin Iuhas | Joma | Consiliul Judeţean Satu Mare |- | Pandurii Târgu Jiu | | Răzvan Stanca | Nike | Artego |- | Ripensia Timișoara | | Adrian Popa | ILA | Labormed Alvogen |- | SS Politehnica Timișoara | Bogdan Andone | | Killer edition | Alexandrion |- | Știința Miroslava | | | Givova | INTO |- | Târgu Mureș | | Gabriel Mureșan | Joma | energo+ |- | UTA Arad | | Alin Gligor | Saller | Pletl |} Managerial changes League table ||rowspan=12| | orfc=1st points; 2nd head-to-head points; 3rd head-to-head goal difference; 4th head-to-head goals scored; 5th head-to-head away goals scored; 6th goal difference; 7th number of goals scored|date=June 2017}} Season results 2017-18 Rom Category:2017–18 in Romanian football